


What are we?

by Delish78_Clawdiuswriter



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Bad Writing, I love bassrock and really wanted to post this, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delish78_Clawdiuswriter/pseuds/Delish78_Clawdiuswriter
Summary: Rock and Bass are trying to figure out stuff lolfeelings are confusing and so is this fanfic :')
Relationships: Forte | Bass/Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to the poor soul who is reading this

When they both got into Rock's room, Bass dashed towards the bed and was quick to jump in.  
"So, Megaman, what's the plan for tonight? Better not be somethin' super fuckin boring!" Bass said as he stuck out his tongue towards the light bot.  
Rock was still quite surprised that Bass came over. He really thought that Bass would deny his invite. Of course, he was happy about this. Though, Roll wasn't really a fan. She kept worrying over if Bass had some secret plan of sorts. Rock wanted to believe that everything would be fine. He did have his own worries. Not long ago he had confessed his feelings to Bass and didn't really get a yes or no answer. Bass had just brushed it off. It had really made Rock feel lost. Did Bass feel the same at all?  
"Oi'! Blue bomber! What the hell ya doin'?!"  
Rock snapped out of his thoughts, a light shade of pink appeared on his face. He slowly walked over and laid down next to Bass on the bed.  
It didn't take long for him to drown into his own thoughts again.  
Why hadn't Bass just turn him down? It really made him question Bass' intentions and feelings. Was there some small chance? A day that'd they'd be closer? They'd hold hands for once?  
He felt weird. Bass kept getting all these gross muddy thoughts swirling around his head. He was so used to Megaman asking him to be friends, that the confession really threw him off. It made him think. He didn't like that.  
Megaman is supposed to be his rival. They can't be friends. That's fucking stupid! His whole entire goal is to defeat Megaman! Show off that he's.. that he's....  
Bass glanced over to Ro- Megaman.  
The blue-eyed robot had their eyes fixated on the ceiling.  
What were they thinking about? Bass wondered if Rock was thinking about the same thing.  
That day. Megaman stood there, head down, and he was fidgeting with his hands. They looked so pathetic, weak. He could've easily punched the light bot in the face.  
Why didn't he? He blamed Blues getting into his head again. All that bullshit talk about feelings and shit.  
Rock noticed that Bass was staring. Looking over, Rock smiled.  
"Sorry, I spaced out again,"  
Sick. Rock’s smile was truly sickening. Disgustingly sweet. Those delicious sapphire eyes bore into him.  
"What the hell are you so cooped up about? It's annoying to have you all quiet!"  
"Well- I mean I.. Can- um...," Rock stumbled over his words.  
Bass rolled his eyes,  
"Can't you just fucking talk normally?"  
Rock sat up and looked down at Bass. He wanted to ask. He wanted to know. It was all eating him up on the inside. Even with the risk of Bass leaving, Rock just wanted to…  
"K-kisses?" Rock asked as he leaned in a little closer to Bass.  
What the hell? Light bot asking for kisses?  
Bass blushed a bright shade of red as he quickly turned away from Rock. Seriously what the fuck? What type of shit was going on through that little head of theirs?!  
"H-ha! You just don't wanna play video games with me because you know I'd beat you!" Bass said loudly as he was obviously flustered.  
Rock chuckled at first but it slowly faded.  
There was a moment of silence. Both boys were as red as a tomato while getting lost into their thoughts.  
Rock finally broke the silence,  
"W-we don't have to Bass... I ju-,"  
Before Rock could even finish, Bass gave him a wonky kiss on the lips.  
Both of them knew immediately that this was good.  
Bass would deny it though. It was just a test he told himself. He didn't have any strange feelings for Rock. No, he just wanted Megaman to shut up. Yeah, Megaman just needed to shut the fuck up!  
Even if the kiss only lasted three seconds, it still felt too long for him.  
Bass quickly pushed Rock away.  
"V-video games?! O-or movie?!"  
He stuttered as he then wiped his lips on his wrist.  
Rock beamed. He overflowed with joy in his system. He couldn't help himself and hugged Bass. He wanted to savor this moment. Bass showing any signs of affection was truly bliss.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
Bass wiggled around, trying to get Rock to let go of him.  
Why did he kiss the fucker?!? Why did he just fuel this dumpster fire?! Though, why did Megaman have the hots for him? What about Fuseman or like Quickman? Tundra seems pretty gay enough!!  
Rock giggled as he then put his hand through the soft raven hair,  
"You always dye it, will you ever just keep it your natural hair color?"  
Bass swatted away Rocks hand,  
"Fuck blonde, makes me look pathetic! Black is way cooler!"  
"I still thought you looked c-"  
"No!"  
Bass then threw a pillow into Rock's face.  
Rock laughed as he threw it back at him.  
Tus began a pillow fight that felt as if it would never end.  
Both robots laugh to their heart's content.  
Rock savored the moment between them.  
Bass just wished he understood the feelings he was having.  
——  
Rock leaned against Bass, sighing.  
He was enjoying the peaceful moment. Quiet time with Bass was always something that seemed so rare. Bass was usually loud 24/7, him shutting up was nonexistent. Being so close to Bass made his core whirl.  
Bass could feel himself about to doze off, it was truly way too quiet. Yeah, the movie was able to distract him for a little bit. Though, after a while, it started to get boring. It was odd having Rock be like this with him. Calmly leaning against him and not worrying if any bad reaction would happen. Bass had an easy chance of murdering the fucker. Put him in a chokehold or even just punch him in the face. Why won't he?  
"Bass..?"  
Rock wondered if Bass was uncomfortable or if he had something on his mind. He knew Bass wouldn't be one to open up about his feelings. Though, it wouldn't hurt to ask.  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
He rolled his eyes. Why did this fucker sound so concerned? Worried that he ruined shit. Didn't make any fucking sense.  
"Oh yeah, I'm daydreaming about my crush on Airman,"  
"Oh really?" Rock looked down  
"No you fucking moron! I was being sarcastic!" Bass growled.  
Why did it sting? Seeing Rock with that expression of heartbreak.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I just..." Rock paused.  
He thought about asking the same question again. Though, it probably would've still gotten him nowhere.  
So he decided to do something that would somewhat give him an answer.  
Rock placed his hand onto Bass'.  
"Wanna play some Mario kart?"

**Author's Note:**

> After a million years I finally post it! Too much self-doubt had consumed me. I hope someone likes this? (Or not eh)  
> I'm gonna start working on the Hanahaki one that I have planned. I actually have more confidence in it. 
> 
> I also had an idea to work on making a Yandere BassRock fanfic. I haven't seen/found any Yandere BassRock stuff which surprises me. I hope someone writes one! (Mine is probably gonna be shitty) 
> 
> At least I can draw Yandere Bass to comfort me XD


End file.
